Past Memories
by SliverHairedWitch
Summary: After what seems like a few months in the Smash Mansion, Ike is forced to return to Tellius by a mysterious boy. Now Ike must return home, but little did he know that more then a couple months have gone past. Ike MUST reline with old comrades and defeat whatever is threating Tellius. ( Characters included: Ike, Micaiah, Soren, Stefan, Lucina, Chrom, Marth, Fem and Male Robin, OC's)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Huff Huff_

 _C'mon… Move body_

 _Just keep walking forward_

 _Huff Huff_

 _We need him_

…

The morning in the Smash Mansion was definitely uneventful, well, that was what Lucina and Chrom thought at least. No brawls or Smasher meeting were scheduled today. So, they just spent all morning walking around, getting food and greeting anyone that walked past. They both decided that sitting in the 'Fire Emblem' dorm doing nothing was a waste of time, unlike Ike who spent most of the time in his room sleeping or doing whatever. Marth was off having tea in the garden with Zelda. The Robin twins (Robin and Robyn) were in the library studying new lands and histories of other smashers cultures. So, it was just some father- daughter time.

"How do your studies go Lucina, just because were in a different land doesn't mean you get to skip out on learning" Chrom asked.

"They're going well father, besides, whatever I don't understand I just ask one of the Robins for help. You know they were telling me more about the other lands, specifically Lord Ike's lands cultures. They had people you could transform into creatures. Like Panne but, they aren't instinct. Apparently, they have 4-5 countries full of people you could transform, If I recall correctly they were called" she paused, struggling to either remember it or pronounce it.

"Laguz, I think it was"

They both smile at each other and wave as they pass Princess Peach and Mario

"Well, I'm glad you're learning new things"

….

 _Huff Huff_

 _Move body!_

 _Please…_

 _I don't have time to waste_

 _I have to find Him_

 _He's the only one who can save them_

 _Huff Huff_

…

It's been a while since Ike was first here in Smash Mansion. Since being here he spent most time either fighting, eating or sleeping. He never really was interested in socialising more than he had to with the others. Yeah, he was friends with the others. But, well, sleep. His dreams were always a mess of events he went through back when he was in Tellius. Losing his father, war, revenging his father, fighting against a general so hell bent to fight, destroying a goddess. But it was always a scream as the very end that wake him up. Ike would just turn on his other side, sigh and try and go back to sleep.

…..

 _Huff - We need him_

….

Marth always loved having his little talks with Zelda. As she and him had so much in common. Both being rulers of countries and both being willing to do anything for their homeland. It was nice to find someone one who he could relate too.

Zelda smiled and poured another cup of tea for herself and Marth.

"So, Marth, I would like to ask you a question, Link and I were thinking about our relationship and how we wanted to make it official with marriage"

Marth probably did the most un-princely thing he could have done. Out of surprise of the words that came out of Zelda's mouth he spat and choked on his tea that he just drank.

"Are you ok?!" she asked

"Yeah, I knew you two were together but I was just surprised that's all, please continue"

She eyed him for a minute before deciding to continue her request.

"I was wondering, if we did, as another member of a royal family, would you marry us?"

Marth was honoured by this. He smiled widely

"Yes, of course, I would be honoured by this. Thank you, Zelda,"

They continued to talk and drink.

…..

 _Huff - ke_

….

"Robin! Hand, it over!" Robyn demanded as she chased him though out the library.

"Hush Robyn this is a supposed to be a quiet place" He yelled over his shoulder. That's when a loud yell came out of the other room. Both immediately stopped in their tracks. Only to see Ganondorf at the end of the hall, looking very annoyed.

"I'm sorry! Well try and keep it down" Robyn yelled her apology

"It's all her fault, she's sorry" Robin yelled after. Resulting in her punching him in the arm. Ganondorf just rolled his eyes and went back to whatever he was doing before the noise. That's when she snatched the book from his grasp and hit him with it.

"By the gods you're an asshole!" Her voice was full and annoyance and he just started laughing.

"Why are you even interested in that book? It looks old and destroyed to all hell – you can't even read it"

He was right, the pages were written in another language, the only thing she could make out were pictures of people that were drawn exceptionally well. She looked down at the leather covered book in her hand

"I dunno, it just seems interesting. From the dust, it seems like it's been there for ages, no one's touched it. I want to try to study it and figure it out"

"Well, if you feel to passionate about it will help you" he offered "That way, you'll be able to read it sooner"

"Thanks Robin" She smiled- actually touched by his offer of help

"Your Welcome Robyn"

….

 _We nee- there!_

 _I found him_

 _Finally_

 _Huff_

…

Chrom and Lucina continued on their 6th lap of the mansion. When they were interrupted by the sound of the front door being knocked on. They turned to each other confused. No one every knocked on the front door. Ever. Why would people knock? Only Invited guests were allowed to enter. They never had to knock. Plus, smashers aren't allowed to have guests from their world come to the mansion.

"What do we do father?"

"It's simple, we open it"

Chrom gripped he handle of the large door. Paused out of hesitation. Looked at Lucina behind him and nodded to her. She gripped her Falchion- just in case and nodded. Then pulled open the door. The opened door revealed a teenaged looking boy, he was dirty, bloody and clearly tired. He sighed a sigh of relief

"…Thank the goddess…. Ike….." he said before be fainted. Both Chrom and Lucina rushed to grab him before he landed on the floor. Chrom got him and lifted the mysterious boy in his arms.

"He thought you were Lord Ike, what do we do?"

"First let's get this boy to the Medical bay. From the way he looks, he's been through a lot. Then we'll tell lord Ike. C'mon" he and Lucina both ran for the medical bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note 1 : Hey Guys, hope you enjoy the new chapter. If there's any mistakes or grammar issues, let me know and I'll fix it.**

 **Chapter 2**

The mysterious boy slept in absolute silence while the official Smash healer tended to him. Chrom and Lucina just stood to the side watching him. He looked innocent enough but what if he just jumped up and attacked? They didn't know anything about this boy. On the bench next to him was his items. His folded up black cloak, a leather satchel bag with a strap and the large leather case and book that clips on to his belt.

"Father, was it really a good idea to bring him inside? I mean, we don't really know anything about him, what if he's come to kill lord Ike?"

Chrom just shook his head.

"Come now, Lucina, he doesn't look that much older then you, and from the looks of him, he's a mage. No thief or assassin uses magic. I say, we wait until we get the OK from the healer then go tell Lord Ike about his visitor"

Lucina nodded in agreement, grabbed a seat and sat down next to the bed. She looked towards the healer.

"How is he? Is he going to be ok?"

The healer nodded while continuing the wipe the dirt off the boy.

"He will be fine, he's not physically wounded other than a few cut and bruises. He's just extremely tired and worn out. He'll just need some sleep and then he'll be fine" She finished cleaning him, "If you'll excuse me" she bowed towards both Lucina and Chrom and walked off to do other chores. The healer wing isn't used very often in the mansion as most injuries are in the battles, and the brawler's health is taken care of Master Hand, so it doesn't affect the brawlers at all. Its mainly used for extreme cases, and the brawlers do have to have a monthly check up.

Lucina just looked that now- clean boy. His pale skin which was disturbed by the dark circles around his eyes. His light-coloured hair. His thick lashes. He was strangely- beautiful looking. She couldn't help but wonder, who is he? where did he come from? Why was he in search of Lord Ike? What was his story? Oh, how she wished he could just wake up.

"Lucina?!" Lucina snapped out of her thoughts and dragged her eyes from the boy to her father.

"What is it father?"

"You weren't listening to a word I just said, were you?"

Lucina blushed in embarrassment. Was she really thinking so hard about his mystery boy that she didn't even hear her father speaking directly to her?

"Forgive me father, would you please repeat yourself?"

Chrom sighed and simply smiled "I asked if you wanted to go and retrieve Lord Ike and bring him here to see what he makes if this. I also asked if we should keep this quite about this"

She turned back to the boy, it was so difficult to take her eyes off him, let alone leave him. She bit her lip and stood up abruptly,

"I'll go and get Lord Ike, and yes, we probably should keep quiet about this until Ike has his say" with that she turned and walked out of the healer's room.

….

Ike couldn't help but finally decide that he was not getting any more sleep and that is was time to give up, get out of bed and go have a snack. Maybe he could find Link or Cloud and have a sparring match later? Maybe. So, dragged himself out of bed and got ready for the day. Bandana, armour- even his cape. That's when the door knocked. Slightly taken off guard by the noise, he went to answer it.

 _'_ _I wonder who it could be? Could be Roy trying to get me out of bed before noon or the Robin twins asking me for information or something'_ he thought.

He opened the door to see Lucina, it wasn't abnormal to see her at his door but, a little unexpected.

"Lucina, what are you doing here? I was just about to go to the dining hall and get breakfast"

"Lord Ike," she paused and looked around, as if to make sure they were alone, but why? Ike was positive everyone in the FE dorms had things to do. "There's something you need to come see. Come, I'll explain everything while we grab your food"

Very confused, but Ike agreed anyway. He closed the door behind him and walked with Lucina.

"I'm going to have to whisper because I don't want anyone to hear, but there was an un-invited guest that came to the Smash Manion this morning" Lucina whispered.

"…. Ok, but why are you telling me? Shouldn't Master-Hand be told?"

"We, meaning my father and myself didn't know what to do. No one ever told us what to do in this situation, we didn't even think it was impossible to have an intruder, besides the intruders that were invited- somehow, if that makes sense. Anyway, the reason I'm telling you is because he mentioned you by name before he passed out. We took him to the healers official and he hasn't woken up since"

"Well, that's strange, what does 'he' look like?"

They both entered the dining hall. It was a very large room filled with endless long tables and seats. To the side it had a buffet of different foods (breakfast and lunch food items).

"I'll tell you after, get we'll get our food and you can eat while we walk"

Both grabbed plate and moved down the buffet. Ike only taking two croissants and a water, which he ended up chugging down in one go. He only wanted to grab something he could eat quickly and on the go. Lucina grabbed two sandwiches, an apple and two waters, and they were on their way again. Ike eating each croissant in only two bites. He looked at Lucina's food, she must have either grabbed a second sandwich for Chrom or the intruder.

"So" he persisted "What does he look like?"

"You'll see when we get there" she brushed him off.

Ike was never really one to be nervous, but he was a bit anxious. The intruder was male and that's all he knew. He knew several males but, the only one her could really think of was Soren. He could be powerful enough to somehow get into the Smash Mansion. They both turned down a corridor and the door to the healer's official was in sight. When they got to the door, there was a quite murmur from inside. Lucina's face completely lit up.

"He must be up!" She pushed the door open and fast walked inside and Ike followed and half her speed. He watched as Lucina rushed to the bed and paused, looking at him. Sitting down, in front of the intruder was Chrom, making it impossible to see them. Chrom turned to Lucina and stood up out of the way. Ike paused. Ike's breathe felt it had been knocked out of him. It was like everything had been put into slow motion. Pale skin. Bright gold eyes. Silver hair- and a very familiar face. The boy, sitting up in the bed, looked exactly like-

"Micaiah"

 **Author Notes 2: Review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes 1: Hey Guys! This chapter is a little big longer then usual, so that's cool, Just wanna thank the guest reviewer for your reviews, your probably the main reason why I get inspired and actually write.**

 **Again, if spelling, gramma or lore is wrong- give me a message and I'll change it.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Micaiah"

It was the only thing; the only person Ike could think off. The intruder looked at him in amazement, smiled and laughed the tiniest bit.

"Not quite" he said, "But very similar"

Ike continued to walk to the foot of the bed, he just couldn't stop staring. Whether it was in shock or in surprise. He wasn't sure. Lucina moved to the seat next to the bed.

"Here" she passed him the sandwiches, apple and one of the water bottles. "you must be starving"

He nodded, smiled and thanked her. There was a small pause of awkwardness. But Lucina just couldn't hold in her questions or her excitement.

"So, what's your name? Where'd you come from? Why are you after Lord Ike? Who's Micaiah?"

"Lucina!" her father warned then turned to a gentler tone "he just woke, he still needs rest"

"oh no, it's fine Lord Chrom, I expected these questions." The intruder said "My introduction is long overdue. My name is Daniel, I come from a place called Tellius, which is where Ike hails from" Daniel gestured to Ike with his hand, then frowned, "The reason why I'm here is because I need your help Lord Ike" he looked at Ike who was still just starting.

"Lord Ike?" Lucina asked. Chrom went over and just tapped on Ike's shoulder to get his attention. Ike shook his head.

"I'm fine, just a little shocked that you're here." He rubbed the back of his head with his head "You need my help? What with? And, what exactly is your relationship with Micaiah? Because you look like her and well…." He trained off.

Daniel smiled "Micaiah is my mother- and Sothe is my father. And…." he paused, looked down, took a deep breath and looked back up. "I need your help to stop a new war coming to Tellius and you're the only person who can do it. You're the only one you can stop them"

"War?" Ike question "Again? Between who? Who's them?"

Another pause from Daniel.

"It's between the Branded and Begnion. Ike, how many years do you think have passed since you left for this world?"

"Enough for you to be this old, I'm not sure, sixteen?" Ike guessed.

Daniel gasped at the answer. "You have no idea how many years have passed do you? Ike- "Daniels voiced turned to panic "Just over five centuries have passed since you left"

Time just seemed to stop. Everyone was quiet. Ike was in shock. Daniel just sighed.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but I speak the truth. We don't have much time, the time line is all messed up between here, Tellius and other places. Example, how is Marth still living while his descendants are right here" he gestured to Lucina and Chrom. Lucina and Chrom were about to jump up and demand how he knew about them, but Daniel stopped them.

"Don't ask how I know about you, we don't have enough time for that story, but I'll tell you if you come with us thou." He turned to Ike again. "Ike please I have witnessed to much in my five-century life and I do not wish to see a war.

Ike swallowed and nodded – still clearly in shock.

"IKE!" Daniel yelled.

Ike snapped back into reality. His mind was swirling and on the verge of a major headache. Had five centuries really passed? What had he missed? How many of his friends and family have perished to time? How could he even trust 'Daniel'? Just to think, Micaiah and Sothe's 'son' had come and found him to ask him back to his home land. And a war was about to erupt between a country and a whole tribe of warriors older and much more powerful than the average beorc. That was going to be absolute chaos. Ike turned back to Daniel. Daniel has is head down as tears started to form in his eyes and drip on the sheets.

"Lord Ike please, I know you left because you were tired of war but please" he begged and looked Ike in the eyes "You're the only one who can stop this war and save my mother's soul. Please"

Ike sighed and watched Daniels tears. Save his mother's soul? Goddess what has Micaiah gotten herself into? He took a deep breath and said,

"fine Daniel. I'll join you" Daniel instantly looked at him in happiness and hope.

"-But" Ike continued "As long as you tell me everything that has happened in the past 5 hundred years"

Daniel jumped out of his bed and hugged Ike.

"Thank you so much" Daniel cried in happiness, then quickly released Ike, wiped the tears out of his eyes and blushed "Forgive me, how embarrassing, you meet me and the first thing you seem me do is cry like a child"

Ike turned to Lucina and Chrom.

"You guys coming with or what?" he asked.

Lucina couldn't hold in her excitement! She was just speaking about the many wonders of Ike's land and now they were going there to help stop a war and meet Ike's old comrades.

"yes!" she answered.

"Lucina!" Her father yelled is disapproval.

Lucina, obviously knowing what her father was going to say, turned to him and interrupted.

"C'mon father, when are we ever going to get this opportunity again? Not to mention this would be an amazing way to learn more about Ike's country. Also think of Robin and Robyn. They would simply be in awe for this opportunity to research Tellius and its history first hand. I'm not a child anymore father, if war does erupt, we can help them"

Chrom sighed, his daughter was right about everything she had said. But still, his fatherly instincts kicked in. A war in a completely foreign land to him, with people unknown to him, with only a child who was related to one of Lord Ike's old comrades to guide them. ' _Yeah, so trustworthy'_. But he couldn't help but see his daughters face in pure excitement of the idea of travelling to another country- another world! Then again, this wouldn't be the first time they were fighting a war, and surly Lucina had faced worse when she was in the 'future' fighting Grima. So Chrom sighed again, dropped his shoulders and admitted defeat.

"Fine."

Lucina could barely hold in her excitement.

…

Chrom and Lucina left the healers room to get ready for battle and to inform both the Robins of what was happening. Lucina leaving with a sping in her step. They had planned to meet each other in Ike's dorm room ASAP. Ike waited for Daniel to re-arm himself. By Daniel doing that, Ike was able to get a better view of him. Daniel, even though was around five hundred years old, must have slowed or just completely stopped ageing around seventeen years old. He wasn't buff or even strong looking. He just looked weak, then again, him being Micaiah's child means he probably used magic and magic wasn't known for getting your body 'in shape'. Aside from him having Micaiah's features, he looked like a normal kid. Ike watched as Daniel clipped his leather case back onto the back of his belt, swung his satchel over his shoulders and put his cloak on and put his hood up and turned to Ike, ready to go.

"I put my hood up to hide myself from your peers, I might raise some questions if I'm seen.", Daniel answered Ike's question before Ike even asked it. "I presume were headed to your dorm room now, so you can get ready, I can answer your questions privately and we can then wait for the others?"

Ike nodded and gestured for Daniel to follow. They headed out of the healer's room and walked towards the 'FE Dorms' quickly. Daniel kept his head down. They walked towards an empty corridor, they were almost home free when-

"wait!" Daniel whispered as he quickly pulled Ike back and hid them both behind a wall. Foot steps filled the halls as people walked through, then paused. Then voices filled the air.

"Thank you for the tea session Zelda, it was most wonderful, so shall we do this again next week maybe?"

 _'_ _Marth'_ Ike thought.

"Yes, doing tea again would be most wonderful"

 _'_ _Zelda'_ Ike named _._

"So where do you plan to head now Marth?" Zelda questioned.

"I'm going back to my dorm, I'll see you around ok?"

Zelda then made a noise in agreement., then followed the sound of separating footsteps.

 _'_ _Damn! Now I'm going to have to get past Marth'_

"They're gone now" Daniel interrupted. Ike looked at him, "My mother's gifts, I'm able to sense people nearby remember?"

"yeah" Ike nodded, and they continued to walk in even more caution.

…

Marth couldn't help feeling like there were eyes on him. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't shake the feeling. There was something going on in the Mansion and Marth couldn't just couldn't figure out what. There was even an unusual buzz to the 'FE Dorms'. And that's when he heard a scream.

…

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Hush Robyn, it's a secret, we can't let anyone know" Lucina said.

When Lucina and Chrom left the healers room, they went immediately to the place where the Robins were most likely to be. The Library. They grabbed them both and took them to Chrom's. dorm and filled them in on everything that had happened. While Robyn expressed her shock and excitement with the loudness of her words, Robin was completely speechless whatsoever. Robyn tried to calm herself, but she was so excited.

"So- you are serious?! You're not pulling my leg here?"

"No, we're serious" Chrom interrupted. His already packed bag was sitting on his desk. It was filled with concoctions, a spare pair of clothes and other miscellaneous items. His Falchion was shined, sharped and ready to go.

That's when a knock on the door occurred.

Silence and paranoia filled the room. That __ _couldn't_ be Ike or Daniel. It was way too early. Had they already been found out? Chrom quickly hid his packed bag in the closest and put his sword back in its sheath, then nodded to Lucina to answer it. Lucina, when she opened the door was greeted by none other then Marth.

"My apologies Lucina, but I heard a scream, is everything ok?"

Lucina nodded.

"Yeah it was just Robyn, she found a new book, that's all. As you could probably hear she is very excited." She smiled. She wasn't even lying. Robyn did fid a new one. That's just not what she was excited about at this point. Robyn came out to join the two.

"Yeah Marth that was all, sorry to concern you" she said. But that's when she saw Ike walk around the corner. Alone. Where was Daniel?

"Marth, great, you went and found Lucina" he said loudly "Lucina said she wanted to show you something in her dorm room"

Lucina instantly knew what Ike was trying to do. Ike needed Marth to leave so Ike could get Daniel through without being seen.

"yeah! That's right. C'mon Marth" She grabbed Marth's hand and ran off the other way with him.

Ike turned around and signed to Daniel to follow. They had made it. Ike opened his dorm room and waved to Robyn.

"You know everything, yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Get packing then"

Ike held the door open for Daniel as he entered the room, then closed it. Daniel went to sit down at the desk in the corner as Ike immediately started to pack.

"So", Daniel started "What do you want to know first?"

 **Author Notes 2: I know, I apologize but it's going to be at least another two chapters until Ike finally gets to Tellius. Gotta write more lore and stuff. Thanks guys! xx**


End file.
